tasteslikesoap's ficlet prompts
by tasteslikesoap
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts turned to ficlets. Any ratings :) Rated M because that's already in a prompt. :)
1. Too many sweets

**Prompt from my friend Jessica: Castle and Beckett go grocery shopping.**

Characters are not mine. All mistakes belong to me. I don't care its short, it's only a ficlet. If you guys want anything, just send a prompt my way. Read and review.

"Castle, do we really need that many sweets?" she asked, slightly frustrated.

"Do people need to breathe?"

She rolled her eyes at him, smiling while doing so. He was such a child, and deep down, Kate loved that about him, it annoyed her sometimes, but mostly, she loved it.

"Babe, if you eat all those you will get a stomach ache and end up with diabeties. Or clogged arteries."

"Party pooper," he groaned while reaching into the shopping cart to place ten packets of candy back on the shelf.

There were two bags left, and she just grinned, pushing the cart down the aisle.

He put his hand atop hers on the handle. She looked up to see him smiling, like he was lost in thought.

"Care to share with the class Mr. Castle?"

His head snapped to face her. "I uh, I was thinking maybe we could get some whipped cream for _dessert _tonight." He smiled.

"Castle? That's not the dessert you're talking about is it?"

He shook his head and chuckled; "Nope."

He plied her grip from the cart and took off in the direction of the cold fridges. She laughed aloud, and followed behind, putting a hand in the back pocket of his jeans.


	2. That dammed toilet seat

**Prompt from fangirling-my-fandoms on tumblr: Leaving the toilet seat up.**

**Characters are not mine, but all mistakes are. Read and review, and drop me a prompt of any rating.**

She groaned. He always seemed to leave the seat up, ever since that book tour of his eight months ago.

She was six months pregnant now, and the fact that their baby was almost always pushing on her bladder, she had to pee alot.

There had been a few close calls where Kate had almost wet herself because she couldnt put the seat down in time.

After she relieved herself, she strolled into his office, to see him typing away at his keyboard.

The rapid press of the keys, and soft tinny music leaking from his headphones were the only sound to be heard that night, which was strange, New York was never quiet.

She leaned on the frame of the open door, head resting there, staring intently at him. Her looked deep in thought, and looked beautiful.

Rick hated that when she called him beautiful, but it was all honesty, it's what she truly thought. And the vowed to always speak their thoughts. So, she stuck to her words.

She didn't want to disturb his peace, but the toilet seat drama needed to end. She strided to him, stood behind him and wrapped her hands around his neck over his chest.

"Hey honey," he murmured while removing his headphones. He tilted his head so he could give her a kiss.

Their lips connected, and it was closed mouthed but romantic. There were fireworks, just like every other time, it was no different.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"Castle, you remember how the other week I almost didn't make it to the bathroom? Yeah well it happened again. This baby will not stay away from my bladder. And there's something I need you to do. Please stop leaving the toilet seat up."

He opened gis mouth to speak, but she held up her hand, signalling for him to stop because she wasn't done. "There might be a time that I won't make it, so please don't make it harder, okay?"

He nodded, and brushed his nose with hers. "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too Castle."


	3. Bedtime Stories

**Okay this is my first attempt at writing smut and actually posting it. Let me know what you guys think. This prompt is from my friend EElizabeth; Kate gets caught reading that sex scene in Rick's book.**

**Read and review. These characters are not mine.**

"Beckett? What brings you to Casa de Castle?"

She pushed past him and walked towards his office. Deja Vu were the two words that came to his mind.

"I need your help. I don't say it often, but sometimes you prove to be helpful and you think outside the box. Castle I have nothing," she sighed.

It felt as though she was admitting defeat. "Kate would you like some water? You look flushed or something."

She just nodded, and he left the room. His laptop chimed, indicating an email, and Kate's head whipped to the source of the high pitched sound.

She couldn't resist walking over to it and snooping. She knew she shouldn't be reading his stuff, but it was just there, like an open invitation.

It was his editor. The email read; Rick you have a VERY wild imagination, and that can be a dangerous thing. This chapter is too graphic, Black Pawn would never allow it.

Now, she was more than curious, she was intrigued as to what he had written that had gotten such a reaction from an editor.

She opened the attachment and started reading.

'Rook gently kissed up the inside of Heat's thighs. She wimpered as he passed were she wanted him most, once again.

"Rook," she groaned. "Please, I cant take much more."

He chuckled, his warm breath hitting her wet core.'

"Kate? What are you doing?" came a voice from the door frame.

It was him, he had returned with her glass of water. "I-uh, your laptop- it..."

She was stuttering. She had no idea what to say to him. "You've seen it haven't you?"

She ducked her head and nodded shyly, "Only a little bit."

Rick stepped closer to her, stood behimd her and apoke again, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Read it aloud." It wasn't a request, more like a demand.

"What?" she whispered, a little annoyed and a slight bit aroused.

"Read. It. Aloud. Kate." Her name rolled off his tongue like he had been saying it for years on a daily occurrence.

"Castle, I..." She looked up into his pleading eyes. Fine. Two could play at this game.

Her eyes quickly found where she had left off. And she sat down in his office chair, with him still standing behind her.

""Tell me what you want, Nikki."

"You," her voice quivered, all husky with arousal."

Beckett looked up at Castle. He nodded once, a silent urge for her to continue.

"His lips connected with her clit, and she let out a guttural moan. He lapped at her juices, his tongue travelling through her wet folds.

She smelled beautiful, and he told her that, only to elict a soft wimper from her. He added a finger, and she almost shattered right then.

He pumped a few times and added two more fingers. "So wet. So tight."

He thrusted again and again, "Rook, I'm so close. I can't hold much longer"

"Come for me, baby."

And she came, hard. She screamed his name, it echoing in his room. They both panted, and Roock left his fingers there, slowly coaxing her down from her high."

She turned the swivel chair, and came face to face with his erect cock. "Someone seems excited."

It seemed he wasnt the only one, and he voiced that, pointing to the wet crotch in her light blue jeans.

She stood quickly and basically jumped him. Her lips connected with his, and she fumbled with the buttons on his dress shirt. He pulled back, surprising her. His hands wrapped around the bottom hem, and pulled it up and over his head, then reached for hers.

Neither knew how, but they had stumbled into his room, now absolutely naked.

She started pumping him, hard and fast, and he groaned where hips lips were on her collar bone. "That what you like Castle?"

Her hand moved so fast, that it was a blur. "Kate, if you don't stop, I'm not going to last."

She smirked at that, and didn't cease her movements. She sat on his 10000 thread count sheets. "Come, Castle. All over me, I want your cum all over me."

Those words are what pushed him into his orgasm. He released over her torso, the warm cum spreading as gravity took over.

He grunted her name, and pushed her gently back so she was laying in the middle of the mattress.

He tasted himself as his mouth moved to clean her up. The last places on her body to be cleaned were her breasts.

He sucked on her nipples, lightly biting them as he swallowed his semen.

She let her hand fall to her hardened nub, and started to rub and pinch simultaneously.

He stopped biting, sucking and licking when she was cum free, and grabbed her wrist, replacing her fingers with his dick.

"Are you sure?" he questioned her. He wanted to make sure there were no regrets.

"Just fuck me or I'll do it myself."

"I wanna see that someday," he replied throatily before pushing into her.

His movements were slow at first, but it was not long before they were slapping boddies really fast.

The sounds of erratic breathing, wet skin slapping, and Castle's erection in Beckett's wet pussy was reverberating off the walls.

Her orgasm hit her like a silent freight train with broken headlights in a dark street. It was unexpected and magnificent.

He pulled out of her, and fell to the mattress next to her, both trying to catch their breaths.


	4. I've Let It Define Me

**I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews, follows, favourites and whatnot. This chapter is set in Kill Shot.**

**I do not own the characters as I do all mistakes. **

**Prompt from castletvscenes (instagram): Rick comforts Kate after a PTSD attack.**

It had been ten minutes, and Kate still hadn't walked back through that staff only door. He had thought about taking a cab back to the precinct, to give her space. But he knew she couldn't do everything alone.

He wanted to support her, to help her through what was going on inside her head. To help her win that internal war, good against evil, knights against pirates, yin against yang, dark against light.

He walked slowly towards the wooden door, the barrier between them too much. He didn't even warn her, he just swung the door open and saw her body wracked with sobs, soft wailing and sniffling reverberating off the walls.

"Castle?" she sniffled. "What are you doing here?"

He shut the door without a word and sat next to her. "Kate, what's going on? And don't say nothing, this isn't nothing. I know this case is getting to you, I've tried to let you deal with it in your own way, but I can't keep watching it tear you to shreds, bit by bit, broken piece by broken piece."

She looked up at him, her eyes and nose all puffy and red, her cheeks tear stained. He reached his hand out and wiped her cheeks gently. Her heart fluttered when he smiled warmly at her.

"This case is getting to me. And it's brought the nightmares back," came her sof whisper.

"Back? Beckett, you've had them before?" he asked, concern coating his throaty voice.

"Yeah. For about four months after the shooting. They were consistent, every night sometimes up to five a night. They started to fade slowly when I returned back to work." Half truths, well at least she wasn't lying.

"Kate?" he questioned, pushing her.

"The nightmares are horrible, I dream of you getting shot, then Alexis hating, and you don't make it, or if you do you hate me for getting you shot," she trailed off, hot tears paintimg more wet tracks down her face.

"I would never hate you for that. I'm the one jumping in front of the bullet, I know the risks. It's better me than you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, one around her shoulders, the other around her midsection.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"No it's not," she started. "If they lost you, they would lose me too. Yeah I'd be there physically, but not emotionally. I would never be the same. You're my best friend Castle, it would kill me."

Best friend? He wanted more than that. He wanted her, to be her lover, her boyfriend, her fiance, her husband, and eventually the father of her children. He wanted the whole deal, to be her soul mate, her one and done, her always.

But he could see she needed time, and time he shall give. He kissed her forehead and hugged her close, rubbing a hand up and down her back, soothing her, intil there weren't even sniffles anymore.

He stood up as she collected her things, reached out for her hands and hauled her to her feet. "What happened to your arm?"

She looked up at him. "Got drunk, broke a glass."

She smiled softly as if to say, 'No need to worry, I'm okay', and they walked back to the Crown Vic, ready to dive back into the case.


	5. Hide and Seek

**I once again would love to thank everyone for all your love and support for this fanfiction. And if anyone has any prompts, please send them my way.**

**Characters are not mine (if only right?!) but the mistakes are. Its like nearly two am, so its only short but gets the job done. This is two prompts combined, from why-am-i-narrating on tumblr: 1. Hide and Seek. 2. Baby names.**

**I have no idea why I wrote it in this perspective but whatever. Like I said, nearly two am, #dontjudge**

**R&R**

There was silence in the loft, the only sounds to be heard was the low hum of traffic, and your own heartbeat thumping loudly in your ears, as you breathed as softly as possible.

He lurks in the shadows, tip toeing in his socks. A floorboard creaked under his foot, and he stopped suddenly. He strained his ears as much as he could, listening for any hints as to where you are hiding. But, as usual there was nothing.

Not even a sharp intake of breath was to be heard. He continued on, into the kitchen. You're not there and he was getting slightly frustrated. It had been ten minutes, and he still hadn't spotted you, stepping ever so quietly about two strides behind him.

It's your chance, his mind is otherwise occupied on where to go next. This is you're chance to pounce on him, take him down, give him a fright.

You leap out at his torso from behing yelling "Rah!" at him as you do. He jumps out of his skin, and turns in your arms to see you smiling brightly. You start to giggle, and he just shakes his head.

"You scared the shit out of me Kate."

"Whole idea. I was getting sick of stalking you," you whispered.

He leans down to capture your lips in his. You smile into the kiss, wondering how you had gotten so lucky. He was the perfect man, both of you madly in love.

The kiss deepens as you open your mouth to his adventurous tongue. A soft moan comes from your mouth and he pulls away to smile at you. Your foreheads are resting against eachother, as you are held close to him in his arms and vice versa.

His hands travel under your grey NYPD sleep shirt, and leave burning trails in their wake. He rests his hands on your stomach, and you lean in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey buddy. Mamma scared me didn't she?"

You love the way he had always talked so gently and innocently to your unborn child, as if he was fragile. In response to his father, your son kicks you from the inside.

"What shall we call him?"

"How about, Connor?"

You shake your head, "Too simple. How about Jackson? For your father, Rick."

"You're perfect Kate." He had tears in his eyes. "And Howie for the middle name?"

She pulled her face away from his. "Howie?"

"Well it's from your middle name," he said, a little hurt at her reaction.

"Jackson Howie Castle. It's perfect, babe."

"I love you."

"I love you too Mr. Castle."


	6. Save Me In Time

**Prompt from Lauren: Kate gets hurt by Josh, can Castle save her in time?**

**Thanks for all the notifications you guys are giving me, I really appreciate it. Send me prompts you guys! Mistakes are mine, characters are not. I'm not well so this chapter isn't as good as the others, but I wanted to give you guys something. R&R and leave me prompts **

"So I hear you and writer boy shared a steamy moment today," he growled pushing past her.

"What? Who told you this?" She closed the door and walked to the kitchen. She poured a glass of wine for each of them, hoping it would calm him.

"So it's true?" he sneered. He was right in front of her now, his eyes full of anger and his face cherry red. She tried stepping back, but his strong grip latched onto her arm.

"Ah, Josh let go of me," she growled, determined not to let her fear or pain show.

He was about to speak again when there was a knock at the door. "Kate, it's me."

Castle.

No, he needed to leave. Josh was already steaming as it was. "What is he doing here?" he angrily whispered.

She shrugged, not willing to even speak at that moment. He knocked again, "I know you're in here. I heard you speaking just now."

"Not in the mood for visitors Castle. Go away."

"Are you okay?" came his concerned voice.

"Go away!" she almost yelled.

There was silence for at least five minutes before Josh spoke again. "You think you can do this Kate?"

She shook her head, afraid of what would happen if she disagreed.

Her eyes flickered to the door, hoping Castle had left. Josh's hand wrapped around her throat and pushed her against the fridge. Her feet were dangling beneath her. There was a smash of glass, in their scuffle, one of them had toppled their wine glass.

Shards scattered across the hardwood floor. Kate's face turned purple, as the oxygen supply to her brain and lungs were being cut off.

There was another knock on the door, "Is everything okay in there?"

Kate clawed weakly at his hand, but nothing seemed to be working. He dropped her, and she fell into the shards of glass. She yelped in pain but mostly in surprise.

He looked around the emergency waiting room. Kate sat to his right, holding a hand towel to her face. Her face, hands, wrists, and arms had been sliced by the wine glass.

"Kate, please tell me what happened. You haven't said one word the whole time." He was really worried about her.

She leant into his side, and sighed deeply. She would tell him when she felt it was the right time. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and rested there until her name was called out.


	7. Nooki Surprise

**I want to thank everyone for how many alerts I am getting sent. My phone is going crazy with them. If you guys have any prompts, send them my way. All mistakes are mine but the characters are not.**

**beckett-loves-her-castle-coffee from tumblr: One can never have too much Nooki. Rook returns from one of his journalist adventures and wants to surprise Nikki. **

**Please read and review :)**

**I tweaked it a little. I hope you don't mind :)**

She waited in the terminal, people everywhere. His plane had just landed, and had no idea she was meeting him there.

She had to pull a few strings to find out the details of his return flight, but knew it would be worth it in the end. He had been on one of his journalism adventures for two months. They had lost contact after two weeks.

She had missed him so much. He was also going crazy not being able to see her everyday. He couldn't wait until he surprised her at her door. He had it all planned out.

Go home, have a shower, pack his things away, run to the store and purchase flowers for her and knock on her door. He couldn't wait to see her reaction, little did he know he was the one about to be shocked.

He stepped into the terminal, eyes scanning, searching for the nearest exit.

He heard his name being shouted over the top of all other conversations. "Rook!"

He turned in the direction of it, he knew that voice anywhere. Their eyes locked, both smiling widely.

She waded through the crowds, and started a slow jog towards him. It took her all of seven seconds to reach him.

He scoped her into his arms, her legs locking behind his back, as he held her close.

Her lips leant down to his, and connected, sparks igniting, fireworks exploding, tongues exploring.

When air became a necessity, they pulled apart, and his whisper ghosted over her smooth skin.

"What are you doing here? I was going to come and surprise you, little did I know I was the one getting the surprise. I bet you pulled alot of strings to see the flight details." It was almost a question, soft and sweet.

"So worth it," she replied breathlessly befire claiming his lips once again.

He gently placed her on her feet. She smiled brightly, and he returned it with just as much enthusiasm. Her fingers intertwined with his, and they squeezed through the crowds, hand in hand.


	8. Name Change?

**Probably the shortest one yet, but I'm still sick. Sorry. Anyways, I'm not getting many notifications anymore, so maybe people are losing interest. But the ones that have stuck around, this is for you. Thanks. Send prompts and R&R.**

**Characters are not mine, I'm borrowing them and probably adding in mistakes. **

**Prompt from fangirling-my-fandoms on tumblr: Will Beckett change her name?**

"Castle, we're getting married in a month, and there's something I wanted to talk with you about."

He took her hand and led her to their room. Theirs. Not his along with hers occaaionally, but theirs. She had moved in seven months prior to the wedding, six months prior to this moment.

"What's up honey?"

She had gotten used to the pet names. It wasn't all the time, but wasn't scarcely used either. He had only ever called her hon or honey. So in return she would use babe or baby with him.

"Well I've been meaning to ask for about three weeks now. I would love to take your last name, but with work-"

He cut her off. "It's okay, I understand."

She let out a small breathy laugh, "You didn't let me finish. I want to hyphenate my last name, that way I can still be legally Beckett, and with work people would still address me as Beckett. For non-work related topics I will be Kate Castle, okay?"

He smiled brightly at her, and coaimed her lips in a gentle kiss. "Okay," he replied.

Her hands flew to his hair and she pulled him in again. The kiss was full of passion and love. Their tongues battled in an elegant dance of balet.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kate. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

She smirked mischievously and answered with a question, more rhetorical than not. "How about, we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?"

She giggled as his hands found the waistband of her sweat pants, and fumbled with the drawstring.


	9. Hide Your Eyes Little One

**I wanted to give you more M rated stuff you guys. If you don't like bondage, please just skip this chapter. **

**It's twenty past twelve in the morning, soon it will be one am. So I am sorry for any mistakes.**

**Characters are not mine. Sent prompts and R&R.**

**Prompt from Joey: Ooh I really want a fic where Caskett get caught by their kid(s) while having sex!**

**Thanks for sticking with this story guys!**

His finger traced the bridge of her nose as she slept, every now and then stirring from the sensation.

She lay on her back next to him, both of them wearing nothing but the huge and comfortable Egyptian Silk sheets they were tangled in.

Memories from their love making the night before flowed through his mind. The visuals played behind his closed eyes, and sounds reverberated in his head.

They did about four rounds that night, in celebration of Kate being pregnant with their second child. He had been worried about hurting her as she had miscarried just a few months back. But she promised she would be okay if they went gently.

They did. It reminded him of their first night but second round. The first had been so fast and rough, four years of pent up sexual tension had been poured into that moment. Their second time had been slower, more loving and passionate.

He had mapped out every crease and curve on her body, while she scraped them into him with her fingernails. She had apologised afterwards, but he hadn't seemed phased by it.

Their first time on that stormy night had been pure sex, no love involved. The second one was their first time making love to eachother.

He was brough back to the present when he felt his memeber growing hard against her leg. If he didn't move, he was sure he was going to wake her up. He knew she would hate being woken up to him getting off on memories of them without her.

He had another idea though. Slowly, he pulled the beautiful thread down, to reveal something even more beautiful. The most beautiful thing in the world, so beautiful that words wouldn't even begin to describe.

When the sheet was pushed to the floor, he moved more into her personal space. Ever so softly, his hands spread her legs wide. She didn't even move, not a single flinch. Woah, he was getting better at this.

He leant down and gently buried his nose into her folds, inhaling deeply. She smelled amazing, although it would have been more amazing if she were wet.

He got off the bed slowly as not to jolt it and wake her. A few seconds later he returned with a couple of items. Handcuffs, two scarves and a rod.

He spend ten minutes handcuffing her arms to the headboard, and tying her feet to the end of the bed with the scarves.

He pressed his lips to the inside of her ankle, tongue darting out desperate to taste her flesh. Gradually he inched upward, and with every kiss she became more coherent.

When she was fully wakae he was at the apex of her thigh. She tried tugging on the cuffs and material but nothing worked. When she finally realised what he was doing, she set her head back on the pillow.

"Castle," she whispered huskily. "If you're going to use that, please get someyhing to muffle my voice."

He nodded and took of towards their closet. He grabbed an old handtowel, wrapped it to fit in her mouth and tied it off.

"Now, where were we?" he questioned rhetorically.

His lips pounced on her folds, softly biting on her clit. He moaned into her, the vibration drove her crazy.

Within seconds she was soaked. He lapped at her juices, and reached for the rod.

He placed it on her most delicate area, her vagina, and turned it to the lowest hum. A muffled groan came from her.

Gently, he prodded it in and out of her. The sound of the slickness filling his and her ears. The vibrator was pretty silent, even at the highest setting it was barely audible, which was a bonus.

He stepped it up a notch, a little faster and mor intense. The speed of his thrusting didn't falter though. She was getting wetter by the second, as he was getting harder.

Suddenly, he flicked the switched and turned it to the highest of highs. She writhed, and groaned, and moaned. She let out a muffled scream, signalling her orgasm.

But he didn't stop there. He leant back down, vibrator still penetrating her. He let his lips and teeth attack her clit, his fingers of his free hand tweaking her nipple.

He wasn't stopping. She screamed again, and squirted. He smiled in victory. He got exactly what he wanted.

He threw the toy next to them and jumped between her legs. His dick slid into her immediately, the tight feeling of her enough to make him stumble over the edge. He really wouldn't give up.

He thrusted a few times before he heard the door opening slowly. He jumped back, grabbing the sheet and covered them as best as he could.

"Daddy, I can't find the tv remote," the three year old boy whined.

"Sshh buddy, mummy is sleeping, I'll be right there."

With that, the boy left. They were pretty sure he hadn't seen anything but were still holding their breaths.

"We will continue this when Connor goes to Kindergarten today," he told her.


End file.
